Conventional measurements do not provide a readily available answer to which applications or device components are responsible for the battery drain over a period of time and which are causing inordinate drain on the battery. The main problem being solved is to quantify activities or conditions that result in consuming the mobile phone battery. This in turn will enable determination of whether or not the consumption is within reason for the usage pattern or if certain activities or conditions such as specific applications, voice calls, poor coverage, bad battery, or combinations thereof, are responsible for poor battery charge lifetime. It is important to note that the original motivation for this invention was to answer the question of which applications are overly consuming the device battery. In order to answer this question, however, it is necessary to solve the bigger problem of quantifying total consumption of the battery usage. From solving this bigger problem the answer to identifying which applications are bad (i.e., overly consuming the battery) is also answered.
What is needed is an answer to the question—which applications or components are responsible for draining the battery so fast, or in other words those that are responsible for inordinate battery drain. What is needed is a method to transform disparately collected information streams from the device and transforms them into an application battery timeline, which greatly simplifies and enables algorithms for identifying applications/components which inordinately drain the battery.